deathcookiefandomcom-20200213-history
Mercenaries/Session 3E
19:59 <~abudhabi> Nuremor won't be here today. 19:59 <~abudhabi> So you have to deal without an engineer. 19:59 <&Vittorio> let us hope nothing gets broken then 20:00 <~abudhabi> That said... GENTLEMEN. 20:01 <~abudhabi> Dogen provides you with some grounding in Zhodani society, and drills Arthur in impersonating an intendant skipper. 20:01 -!- Remmon is now known as Arthur 20:01 <~abudhabi> Dogen: "Okay, so Zhodani are really weird." 20:01 <~abudhabi> Dogen: "But that just follows from being constantly possibly surveilled by your betters." 20:02 <&Vittorio> "So what, we act like paranoid neurotics all the time?" 20:02 -!- maz is now known as Luffy 20:02 <~abudhabi> Dogen: "Quick quiz - would you prefer gaining a reputation for having kinky sex with your mother, or that of a liar?" 20:03 <&Arthur> "I'd bet lying's more liable to get you in trouble." 20:03 <&Vittorio> "Err... I'd say liar but I get the feeling that the wrong answer for a Zhodani?" 20:04 <~abudhabi> Dogen: "Quite right." 20:06 <~abudhabi> Dogen: "Both of these issues would get you relegated to a reeducation facility." 20:06 <~abudhabi> Dogen: "Where they totally would cure you." 20:06 <&Vittorio> "totally sounds like a rather grim term in this situation?" 20:06 <~abudhabi> Dogen: "Both dishonesty and deviancy are incredibly rare in Zhodani society, especially at the lower rungs." 20:07 <~abudhabi> Dogen: "Depends, really. Your new self would probably prefer that outcome." 20:08 <~abudhabi> Dogen: "Oh, and, don't be spooked that everyone seems happy, healthy and generally content. That's just the way things are." 20:09 <&Vittorio> "Are they happy, healthy and generally content? or is that just a thing they seem like?" 20:09 <~abudhabi> Dogen: "How would we know that, absent practicing telepathy?" 20:10 <&Vittorio> "err.. intel from defectors, assesments of their economy, you know, spy-ie Government-ie things?" 20:12 <~abudhabi> Dogen: "Just about all that gives is the health issue - a bit better than us on average. Spying is really hard to do here, at least explicitly." 20:13 <&Vittorio> "Ok, ok. so just deal with happy clappy people all over the place - so we have to be happy clappy too?" 20:14 <~abudhabi> Dogen: "Hopefully, our contact will be extremely limited. But on the off-chance that we have to mingle with Proles, yeah, don't be downcast or someone will probably call the psycho-ambulance for you." 20:14 <~abudhabi> Arthur: Make yourself an Intendant name. 20:15 <~abudhabi> Because I expect you'll need one. 20:15 <~abudhabi> Intendant suffix is "-iepr". 20:16 <&Arthur> Jrvatsiepr 20:17 <~abudhabi> !roll 2d6+4 20:17 <~abudhabi> Hm. 20:17 -!- PainBot painbot@Nightstar-hq72t5.customer.cdi.no has joined #Traveller 20:17 -!- mode/#Traveller PainBot by ChanServ 20:17 <~abudhabi> !roll 2d6+4 20:17 <+PainBot> abudhabi rolled "2d6+4": (6+1)+4. Total: 11. 20:18 <~abudhabi> Arthur: You get +1 to checks to impersonate a Zhodani intendant spacer. 20:18 <&Arthur> Most excellent. 20:19 <~abudhabi> Dogen also provides you lot with some fashion advice. Anyone wants to do some tailoring? 20:19 <&Vittorio> ((is that a skill roll or is he going to tailor for us?)) 20:20 <~abudhabi> Dogen has like +0 at tailoring. Anyone doing better? 20:21 * Arthur can do (slightly) better! 20:21 <~abudhabi> Trade (tailoring or whatever) + Dex/Int. 20:21 <&Arthur> !2d6+2: TradeInt 20:21 <+PainBot> Arthur rolled "TradeInt": (5+5)+2. Total: 12. 20:21 <~abudhabi> Arthur makes you lot some turbans and padded footwear so you lot seem a little taller. 20:23 <~abudhabi> Right. Where do you want to arrive it Iepriats? 20:24 <~abudhabi> *in 20:24 <&Vittorio> Main world i think? 20:24 <&Arthur> Yup 20:26 <~abudhabi> You arrive at Iepriats. It's a unary system with plenty of rocky planets, three gas giants, and the surprisingly habitable main world. What are you identifying as? Is your transponder on? 20:28 <&Arthur> Do we still have the old Zhodani identity for this ship? 20:28 <~abudhabi> Yes. 20:29 <&Arthur> Let's use that. 20:30 <~abudhabi> Incoming transmission! 20:30 * Vittorio will answer it using the current name we are using 20:32 <~abudhabi> (Communication henceforth is in Zdetl here, unless otherwise noted.) @Vanchd, welcome to Iepriats! Can I have the purpose of your visit?@ 20:33 <&Vittorio> @Hello Ipriats, We intend to land to resupply and conduct trade on your Beautiful world@ 20:35 <~abudhabi> @Acknowledged. You have permission to land. Just follow the beacon. Oh, and you should get your transponder straightened out. It's saying you're a non-jump-capable merchant escort, which you're obviously not.@ 20:36 <&Vittorio> @Acknowledged Ipriats, I'll get someone to sort that out at once, many thanks for the heads up@ 20:37 <&Vittorio> "Which Jackass has us still showing as a non jumping escort ship?" 20:37 <&Arthur> "It was either that or an Imperial free trader." 20:38 <&Vittorio> "I thought you were a professional spook or something, can't you hack it to change it at all?" 20:38 <&Arthur> "I'm a professional spook, not a hacker or a forger." 20:39 <&Vittorio> "I thought that was a part of the deal for you guys? How can we get the transponder changed if we can't do it then?" 20:41 <&Arthur> "We'd have to get it changed at an Imperial port. And even then, there's a risk it would be picked up as false." 20:42 <&Vittorio> "How do we get it registered legally in Zhodani space then? Can we try and con our way around that?" 20:42 <&Arthur> "Better to tell a half lie, show up in a system defense boat with a jump drive and explain that we got the jump drive installed a while back, but something keeps reseting the transponder to its original specs." 20:45 <~abudhabi> Going down? 20:45 * Vittorio will land us 20:47 <~abudhabi> You land at the very limited facilities. You see a 200 dton warship landed nearby; might be an SDB. 20:48 <~abudhabi> What do? 20:50 <&Vittorio> "So what do we need to get done here then?" 20:50 <&Arthur> "We need to find out where the university is holding its archeological finds, especially the really big ones. Then we need to get eyes on to confirm it's the real deal." 20:51 <&Arthur> "Finally, we need to either convince them to give or sell it to us or steal it." 20:52 <&Vittorio> "check the planetary net for info about the Uni then?" 20:52 <&Arthur> "That's the plan. Maybe Lucas can help a little with that as well." 20:53 <~abudhabi> Who wants to make Edu + Comms/Computer check? 20:53 <&Arthur> Lucas does! He's good at them 20:53 <~abudhabi> !roll 2d6+2 20:53 <&Arthur> !2d6: I've got both at the same level. 20:53 <+PainBot> abudhabi rolled "2d6+2": (2+2)+2. Total: 6. 20:53 <+PainBot> Arthur rolled "I've got both at the same level.": (3+1). Total: 4. 20:54 <~abudhabi> Neither you, nor Lucas, find any sort of planetary network here. 20:54 <&Vittorio> !2d6-1 : Network? 20:54 <+PainBot> Vittorio rolled "Network?": (2+2)-1. Total: 3. 20:54 <~abudhabi> Vittorio: Nope, no network here, apparently. 20:55 <&Vittorio> "Ok... I suppose it might be time to find a bar near the university - assuming these people do have bars and the like Dogan - or are they too happy to drink depressants?" 20:56 <~abudhabi> Dogen: "The Zhodani do consume alcohol. Less than we do, but they do have bars." 20:57 <&Vittorio> well, I suppose we can go and mix and try and find out where the university is, then once we have that head over there and see if we can't find an archeaeology student to talk to? 20:59 <~abudhabi> Are you saying that or proposing that OOC? 21:00 <&Arthur> "That should work. Dogen, do you know what other worlds nearby have universities? I'm thinking that their ability to analyse their finds here is rather limited, so they might want to transport some of their stuff to higher tech facilities for further study." 21:00 <&Vittorio> Sorry, that should have had "" aroudn it 21:00 <&Vittorio> suggesting it in character 21:02 <~abudhabi> Dogen: "Jablnishoz? Chronor?" 21:03 <&Arthur> "Jablnishoz is within jump range for us, that'll be perfect." 21:04 <&Vittorio> "is their university better equiped to deal with this? Also, isn't it possible we're going to suggest handing over their finds to their hated rival or, even worse, competitor for funding?" 21:06 <~abudhabi> Dogen: "There's probably a thousand universities on Jablnishoz. Compared to just one here." 21:06 <~abudhabi> Dogen gives you ten highly prestigious university names. 21:07 <&Vittorio> "Right, sorry, dont know Jablnishoz as a planet, never mind" 21:08 <&Arthur> "And so plan A becomes more concrete. Right. Let's head shall we?" 21:08 <&Arthur> *head out 21:09 <&Vittorio> "what do me and Luffy call ourselves?" 21:09 <~abudhabi> Dogen suggests "Qenzh Chtilnats" and "Shtelke' Dliatsevqaf". 21:10 <&Vittorio> Shotgun Qenzh 21:10 <&Vittorio> "Shotgun Qenzh" 21:11 <~abudhabi> Dogen: "Good enough." 21:13 <~abudhabi> Right. Where are you going? What are you doing? 21:13 <~abudhabi> Because I'm a little bit unclear what you're doing first. 21:14 <&Arthur> First up, we're going to find where the university is. Then we're going to find a bar near there and see if we can catch any university students, ideally archaelogy, to see if we can find out anything about their recent efforts off-world. 21:15 <&Vittorio> we are asking people outside the spaceport for directions to the university, once there we plan on scoping out the bars to try and find a university archaeology student to ask him some friendly questions 21:15 <~abudhabi> Roll Int/Soc + Carouse. 21:16 <&Arthur> !2d6+2: IntCarouse 21:16 <+PainBot> Arthur rolled "IntCarouse": (4+5)+2. Total: 11. 21:16 <&Vittorio> !2d6+2 : Int Carouse 21:16 <+PainBot> Vittorio rolled "Int Carouse": (3+3)+2. Total: 8. 21:17 <~abudhabi> You acquire directions to the university! You might also want to roll Int + Recon. 21:18 <&Arthur> !2d6+5: IntRecon 21:18 <+PainBot> Arthur rolled "IntRecon": (3+3)+5. Total: 11. 21:18 <&Vittorio> !2d6 : Int Recon 21:18 <+PainBot> Vittorio rolled "Int Recon": (6+2). Total: 8. 21:20 <~abudhabi> You notice some horse-drawn carriages alongside a gravcar. You also notice gaslamps by the sides of the street. None of the buildings seem to be much taller than fifteen meters, and are made chiefly of brick and concrete, by the looks of it. 21:21 <~abudhabi> You might be drawn to the conclusion that this place isn't especially high-tech. 21:23 <~abudhabi> Eventually, you reach the university. It's built in an even older style than the rest of the place. 21:24 <~abudhabi> There are university students - or people who look like them, by the backpacks, books and other trappings - hanging around nearby. 21:26 <~abudhabi> Friendly questions - Int/Soc + Carouse/Deception. 21:26 <&Vittorio> !2d6+2+1 : Int + Deception 21:26 <+PainBot> Vittorio rolled "Int + Deception": (5+6)+2+1. Total: 14. 21:26 <&Arthur> !2d6+2+3: IntDeception 21:26 <+PainBot> Arthur rolled "IntDeception": (4+4)+2+3. Total: 13. 21:29 <~abudhabi> Vittorio and Arthur corner an archeaology student, and ask about recent off-world efforts. She immediately expounds on their grand, once-in-a-lifetime, state-sponsored expedition to Daflanzhr. They've brought a million things, including a giant rock. 21:30 <~abudhabi> Student: "Why do you ask? You look like off-worlders. Where are you from?" 21:32 <&Arthur> "We're spacers, just arrived here for a refueling stop, looking to find some trade or cargo to take along when we move on. I'm personally interested in archeaology myself so when I heard about an expedition by your university, I wanted to find out more." 21:34 <~abudhabi> Student: "I can't imagine what it must be like to routinely travel space... is there anything particular you are interested in?" 21:36 <&Arthur> "You mentioned a giant rock? How giant is it? I guess that must have taken a lot of effort to get back here." 21:38 <~abudhabi> Student: "Yes, it did! We had to use a gravlift, and we had to dig it up first. Professor Detspreflatl first detected it - it has a psionic emanation, which is apparently super-rare. Come on, I'll show it to you!" 21:39 <&Arthur> "Lead the way." 21:43 <~abudhabi> She leads you into the university grounds, and into a sort of gardens/picnic area. On a small plaza, there's a giant, weirdly-shaped rock. 21:43 <~abudhabi> Student: "There it is. Not much to look at, but if you open yourself up, it's really kind of relaxing!" 21:44 <~abudhabi> There are people on benches around it just sitting there and doing nothing much. 21:44 <&Arthur> "Hmm. Very interesting. Is it coming from the rock itself or is there something buried inside?" 21:46 <~abudhabi> Student: "The whole thing. We have a bunch of little bits of it - we think, because we found them with it, in the ground - and they have a similar effect. Much muted, though. It's like a psionic magnet." 21:48 <&Arthur> "That is very, unusual. Do you have everything you need here to study it? Chemical composition, densitometers, the works?" 21:50 <~abudhabi> Student: "Not really, but I think the faculty sent a grant request. We do have some advanced laboratory equipment, but nothing like we would want. The technological advancement project is going slowly." 21:51 <~abudhabi> !roll 2d6+2-2,4 21:51 <+PainBot> abudhabi rolled "2d6+2-2,4": (4+1)+2-2, (1+1)+2-2, (3+5)+2-2, (3+6)+2-2. Total: 5 2 8 9. 21:52 <~abudhabi> !roll 2d6+2,3 21:52 <+PainBot> abudhabi rolled "2d6+2,3": (2+4)+2, (3+2)+2, (5+4)+2. Total: 8 7 11. 21:52 <&Arthur> "Hmm. Waiting for that to go through could take a while. Have you considered simply taking this thing over to a facility better equipped to study it? Send a few people along to help study and make sure everyone knows who found it?" 21:53 <~abudhabi> Student: "I'm just a student. I don't get to decide such things." 21:56 <&Arthur> "Perhaps you could pass it along to someone who can?" 21:56 <&Arthur> (How much traffic does this world get?) 21:57 <~abudhabi> Student: "I could talk to the department head, but I'm sure he had this idea by now." 21:57 <~abudhabi> (Probably little.) 21:58 <~abudhabi> (Nothing in space while you swooped in. No satellites. Starport is just a refueling deport with some kind of imported comm station for talking with spacers.) 21:58 <&Arthur> "Well, ask him to contact me. Perhaps we can arrange something that fits in your department's budget." 21:58 <~abudhabi> Student: "Well, I could. What's your name?" 21:59 <&Arthur> "I'm Jrvatsiepr, our ship's called the Vanchd." 22:01 <~abudhabi> Student: "Okay, I'll tell him. I have to be going now. Class is about to start." 22:02 <&Arthur> "Good luck in your classes." 22:03 <~abudhabi> Student: "Thank you." 22:03 * Arthur heads back towards the ship 22:04 <~abudhabi> Roll Int+Recon. 22:04 <&Vittorio> !2d6 : Int Recon 22:04 <+PainBot> Vittorio rolled "Int Recon": (6+4). Total: 10. 22:04 <&Arthur> !2d6+5: Intrecon 22:04 <+PainBot> Arthur rolled "Intrecon": (3+1)+5. Total: 9. 22:04 <~abudhabi> !roll 2d6+2,6 22:04 <+PainBot> abudhabi rolled "2d6+2,6": (3+5)+2, (6+1)+2, (3+3)+2, (4+3)+2, (4+1)+2, (6+6)+2. Total: 10 9 8 9 7 14. 22:05 <~abudhabi> Vittorio, Arthur: You think you're being tailed. A couple of men in uniforms. 22:05 <~abudhabi> !roll 2d6+3 22:05 <+PainBot> abudhabi rolled "2d6+3": (1+2)+3. Total: 6. 22:07 <&Arthur> @Dogen, we picked up a tail. Couple of uniforms.@ 22:08 <~abudhabi> Dogen: @Well, I've taken care of tanking up. They've only got unrefined. When are you due back to the ship?@ (It's a ten minutes' walk.) 22:09 <&Arthur> @We're ten minutes out.@ 22:10 <~abudhabi> Dogen: @Try to shake them, maybe?@ 22:11 <&Arthur> @Will do. If we end up having to make them disappear, how long do you figure we'll have before someone finds them missing and sounds the alarm?@ 22:12 * Arthur starts leading Vittorio around a more scenic route. Any crowds we can disappear into? 22:12 <~abudhabi> @If any of them are telepathic? About instantly.@ 22:12 <~abudhabi> Arthur: Roll Dex + Streetwise/Stealth. 22:12 <&Arthur> !2d6+2: DexStreetwise/Stealth. 22:12 <+PainBot> Arthur rolled "DexStreetwise/Stealth.": (1+4)+2. Total: 7. 22:13 <~abudhabi> !roll 2d6+3 22:13 <+PainBot> abudhabi rolled "2d6+3": (5+2)+3. Total: 10. 22:15 <~abudhabi> Arthur finds a crowd to get lost in. To his surprise, when they emerge on the other side, they are faced with four uniformed men. "Enough of this running around, Imperials," says the officerly one of their number. 22:15 <~abudhabi> "You are under arrest." 22:16 <&Arthur> @Tell Luffy to suit up and Lucas to power the engines, we're about to have a mess on our hands.@ 22:16 <&Arthur> So, how are these guys dressed and armed? 22:18 <~abudhabi> Arthur: Uniforms - you don't know what service they're in; might be police, might be secret police, military police, or coast guard for all you know. They carry sidearms - probably chemical, but the officer has what looks like a gauss pistol. They have their weapons out. 22:19 <~abudhabi> Arthur: How are *you* guys dressed and armed? 22:19 <&Vittorio> I am dressed in the clothing that was made up for us and am not armed 22:20 <&Arthur> The only parts I made were higher boots and a turban 22:21 <&Vittorio> then just standard clothing -I would not been wearing any vac suits (so cloth) 22:21 <~abudhabi> So I'm taken to understand, cloth armour plus disguises. 22:21 <~abudhabi> Are you armed, Arthur? 22:22 <&Arthur> Hmm. The law here doesn't allow much in terms of weapons, so I'll only be carrying my sword (It's blunt!) 22:22 <~abudhabi> "Cuff them, sergeant." 22:23 <~abudhabi> Dogen: @On it!@ 22:23 <&Arthur> "Now just hold a minute. What makes you believe we're imperials sir?" 22:23 <&Arthur> @And get Luffy our way, they seem intent on arresting us and I forgot to bring a grenade launcher.@ 22:24 <~abudhabi> Luffy: Dogen is telling you to suit up. 22:24 <~abudhabi> He's also telling Lucas to get the engines started. 22:24 * Luffy is suited 22:25 <~abudhabi> Arthur, Vittorio: "The telepath on duty investigated you and your crew." 22:25 <&Arthur> @We were picked out by a telepath. Luffy, what's your ETA?@ 22:25 <~abudhabi> !roll 2d6+2 22:25 <+PainBot> abudhabi rolled "2d6+2": (4+3)+2. Total: 9. 22:26 <&Arthur> "We have a couple of Imperials on our crew, yes. Our assistant engineer and two of our gunners." 22:27 <~abudhabi> Dogen: @Crap. That SDB we saw is taking off! What's the priority - that thing or you guys?@ 22:27 <~abudhabi> Arthur, Vittorio: The sergeant is cuffing you two. Are you resisting? 22:28 <&Arthur> @You know how to fly the ship?@ 22:28 <~abudhabi> Dogen: @Poorly, but I can't fly and gun at the same time.@ 22:29 <&Arthur> @Damnit. Shoot that fucker down, we'll try to stay alive but we're going to need rescueing.@ 22:29 * Arthur turns and bolts into the crowd 22:29 <~abudhabi> Roll Dex+Athletics(appropriate)! 22:30 <&Arthur> !2d6+1: AthleticsDex! 22:30 <+PainBot> Arthur rolled "AthleticsDex!": (1+4)+1. Total: 6. 22:30 * Vittorio didn't expect that but follows shortly afterwards 22:30 <~abudhabi> Vittorio: Roll that too! 22:30 <&Vittorio> !2d6+3 : Dex Athletics 22:30 <+PainBot> Vittorio rolled "Dex Athletics": (4+4)+3. Total: 11. 22:31 <~abudhabi> !roll 2d6+2,2 22:31 <+PainBot> abudhabi rolled "2d6+2,2": (6+3)+2, (2+1)+2. Total: 11 5. 22:31 <~abudhabi> !roll 2d6+2,2 22:31 <+PainBot> abudhabi rolled "2d6+2,2": (5+4)+2, (5+6)+2. Total: 11 13. 22:32 <~abudhabi> Arthur is caught by his waist by a uniformed man coming out of nowhere. Pulling out your sword? 22:32 <&Arthur> Yup, his arm's coming off. 22:32 <~abudhabi> Vittorio: Roll Str/Dex + Melee (grapple)! 22:33 <&Arthur> !2d6+2: Melee(Blade) + Dex? 22:33 <+PainBot> Arthur rolled "Melee(Blade) + Dex?": (5+3)+2. Total: 10. 22:33 <&Vittorio> !2d6+2-3+1 : Dex melee 22:33 <+PainBot> Vittorio rolled "Dex melee": (5+2)+2-3+1. Total: 7. 22:33 <~abudhabi> !roll 2d6+1 22:33 <+PainBot> abudhabi rolled "2d6+1": (1+4)+1. Total: 6. 22:33 <~abudhabi> Vittorio: You are grabbed, but not wrestled down to the ground yet. 22:34 <~abudhabi> You're both in the rather dense crowd in a marketplace. People are shouting. Roll initiative! 22:35 <&Arthur> !2d6+1: Initski 22:35 <+PainBot> Arthur rolled "Initski": (1+3)+1. Total: 5. 22:35 <&Vittorio> !2d6+2 : initiative 22:35 <+PainBot> Vittorio rolled "initiative": (4+1)+2. Total: 7. 22:35 <~abudhabi> !roll 2d6: Psigoons! 22:35 <+PainBot> abudhabi rolled "Psigoons!": (4+4). Total: 8. 22:35 <~abudhabi> Arthur: Roll Dex/Str + Melee (grapple)! 22:36 <~abudhabi> Vittorio: Roll that twice! 22:36 <&Arthur> !2d6+1: MeleeDex 22:36 <+PainBot> Arthur rolled "MeleeDex": (3+6)+1. Total: 10. 22:36 <&Vittorio> !226,2 : Dex melee 22:36 <+PainBot> Vittorio rolled "Dex melee": 226, 226. Total: 226 226. 22:36 <&Vittorio> !2d6,2 : Dex Melee 22:36 <+PainBot> Vittorio rolled "Dex Melee": (5+6), (2+3). Total: 11 5. 22:36 <~abudhabi> !roll 2d6+1 22:36 <+PainBot> abudhabi rolled "2d6+1": (5+5)+1. Total: 11. 22:37 <~abudhabi> Arthur: The goon grabs the sword from your hand. 22:37 <~abudhabi> !roll 2d6+1,2 22:37 <+PainBot> abudhabi rolled "2d6+1,2": (1+4)+1, (6+3)+1. Total: 6 10. 22:38 <~abudhabi> Vittorio: You are grabbed by one of the goons. You can defend yourself, but can't move. 22:38 <~abudhabi> Vittorio, then Arthur! 22:39 <&Vittorio> !2d6,2 : Dex Melee 22:39 <+PainBot> Vittorio rolled "Dex Melee": (1+3), (5+2). Total: 4 7. 22:40 <~abudhabi> !roll 2d6+1,2 22:40 <+PainBot> abudhabi rolled "2d6+1,2": (2+3)+1, (5+6)+1. Total: 6 12. 22:40 <~abudhabi> Vittorio: You are still grabbed. 22:41 <&Arthur> !2d6+1: Escape 22:41 <+PainBot> Arthur rolled "Escape": (6+1)+1. Total: 8. 22:41 <~abudhabi> !Roll 2d6+1 22:41 <+PainBot> abudhabi rolled "2d6+1": (1+6)+1. Total: 8. 22:42 <~abudhabi> Reroll! 22:42 <~abudhabi> !Roll 2d6+1 22:42 <+PainBot> abudhabi rolled "2d6+1": (5+3)+1. Total: 9. 22:42 <&Arthur> !2d6+1: Escape! 22:42 <+PainBot> Arthur rolled "Escape!": (2+5)+1. Total: 8. 22:42 <~abudhabi> You don't! 22:43 <~abudhabi> The officer fires a few shots in the air. "Everyone on the ground!" he bellows. "Arrest in progress!" 22:43 <~abudhabi> Arthur: Roll to resist grapple. 22:43 <&Arthur> !2d6+1: Resist 22:43 <+PainBot> Arthur rolled "Resist": (3+5)+1. Total: 9. 22:43 <~abudhabi> Vittorio: Roll twice to resist. 22:43 <~abudhabi> !roll 2d6+1 22:43 <+PainBot> abudhabi rolled "2d6+1": (5+4)+1. Total: 10. 22:43 <~abudhabi> Arthur: You are thrown to the ground. 22:44 <&Vittorio> !2d6,2 : Dex Melee Resist 22:44 <+PainBot> Vittorio rolled "Dex Melee Resist": (3+6), (4+6). Total: 9 10. 22:44 <~abudhabi> !roll 2d6+1,2 22:44 <+PainBot> abudhabi rolled "2d6+1,2": (1+3)+1, (2+1)+1. Total: 5 4. 22:45 <~abudhabi> OK. Vittorio escapes! 22:45 <~abudhabi> Vittorio! Then Arthur! 22:46 <&Vittorio> !2d6+3 : Dex Athletics RUN AWAY!!!! 22:46 <+PainBot> Vittorio rolled "Dex Athletics RUN AWAY!!!!": (2+6)+3. Total: 11. 22:47 <&Arthur> !2d6+1: MeleeDex 22:47 <+PainBot> Arthur rolled "MeleeDex": (2+5)+1. Total: 8. 22:47 <~abudhabi> !roll 2d6+1 22:47 <+PainBot> abudhabi rolled "2d6+1": (6+5)+1. Total: 12. 22:48 <~abudhabi> Arthur: You are dragged 3 meters towards the edge of the crowd. 22:50 <~abudhabi> A lot of the crowd people are obediently hitting the ground. The teeming mass has thus thinned somewhat, but Vittorio is already running away and these guys seem disinclined to shoot against a farther backdrop of their own people. 22:50 <~abudhabi> Arthur: "Give up, Imperial!" shouts the officer, as four of his men surround you and point weapons at you. 22:51 * Arthur stops struggling 22:52 <&Arthur> "You should drop those before someone gets hurt." 22:52 <~abudhabi> Luffy: Roll initiative. 22:53 <&Luffy> !2d6+3: init 22:53 <+PainBot> Luffy rolled "init": (3+2)+3. Total: 8. 22:54 <~abudhabi> Luffy: You arrive in a marketplace. People are cowering. Some uniformed dudes are arresting Arthur. What do? 22:55 * Luffy swoops in on his grav belt aiming for the guards holding/ surrounding arthur (clothesline!) 22:55 <&Luffy> at about 30mph :p 22:56 <~abudhabi> All of them? Or just one in particular? 22:56 <~abudhabi> Roll Dex+Melee(unarmed)-2. 22:58 <&Luffy> !2d6+3-2+1: dex melee unarmed 22:58 <+PainBot> Luffy rolled "dex melee unarmed": (1+1)+3-2+1. Total: 4. 22:59 <~abudhabi> Luffy narrowly misses his intended targets and punches the ground. Ouch, that poor cobblestone! 22:59 <~abudhabi> !Roll 2d6+2,7 22:59 <+PainBot> abudhabi rolled "2d6+2,7": (3+1)+2, (1+6)+2, (2+4)+2, (5+5)+2, (2+3)+2, (2+1)+2, (1+5)+2. Total: 6 9 8 12 7 5 8. 23:00 <~abudhabi> The uniforms are all like, "wtf was that" and trying to figure out where you are. 23:00 <&Arthur> @Damnit Luffy, more threatening, less cartoons please.@ 23:01 <&Luffy> (meep meep) 23:01 <~abudhabi> Since Vittorio is escaping, and Arthur is on the ground cuffed, it seems like it's Luffy's turn again. 23:01 <&Vittorio> ((meep meep)) 23:03 * Luffy unloads his magrail support weapon at the enemies 23:05 <~abudhabi> Well, roll it. 23:06 <&Luffy> !d6,12 23:06 <+PainBot> Luffy rolled "d6,12": (3), (1), (5), (6), (4), (2), (6), (5), (3), (2), (3), (2). Total: 3 1 5 6 4 2 6 5 3 2 3 2. 23:08 <~abudhabi> Do you have any sub-8s? 23:08 <&Luffy> 3 1 ,4 +5 9 23:08 <&Luffy> 5 2 ,7 +5 12 23:08 <&Luffy> 6 2 ,8 +5 13 23:08 <&Luffy> 4 3 ,7 +5 12 23:08 <&Luffy> 6 2 ,8 +5 13 23:08 <&Luffy> 5 3 ,8 +5 13 23:08 <~abudhabi> Luffy slaughters everyone standing in front of him. Only the guy who cuffed Arthur is still alive. 23:09 <~abudhabi> Everyone in a large area is sprayed with blood. 23:09 * Luffy looks menacingly at the lone standing uniformed man 23:09 * Arthur sighs 23:10 <~abudhabi> He's panickedly trying to crawl away and slipping in the puddle of blood. 23:10 <&Arthur> @Vittorio, group up here.@ 23:10 <~abudhabi> People are screaming. 23:11 <&Vittorio> @yeh, I can hear the screaming so thats obviously where I want to be - what are you planning on doing for god's sake?@ 23:12 <&Arthur> @We need to get back to the ship. You're going with Luffy to kill that SDB.@ 23:12 * Luffy approaches the crawling soldier, and disarms him 23:13 <&Vittorio> @have luffy pick me up - I'm running their already@ 23:13 <~abudhabi> He's now disarmed. 23:13 <&Arthur> "Luffy, get my cuffs, hand me that gun and go pick up Vittorio." 23:15 <~abudhabi> So... Luffy gets to carry Arthur and Vittorio in each hand while speeding along to the ship? 23:16 * Luffy hands Arthur the Magrail, and heads to get Vittorio 23:17 <~abudhabi> !roll 2d6+1,2 23:17 <+PainBot> abudhabi rolled "2d6+1,2": (3+6)+1, (6+4)+1. Total: 10 11. 23:18 <~abudhabi> !roll 3d6+2 23:18 <+PainBot> abudhabi rolled "3d6+2": (5+4+5)+2. Total: 16. 23:18 <~abudhabi> !roll 3d6+3 23:18 <+PainBot> abudhabi rolled "3d6+3": (1+4+6)+3. Total: 14. 23:18 <~abudhabi> !roll 2d6,4 23:18 <+PainBot> abudhabi rolled "2d6,4": (6+6), (6+2), (5+3), (5+1). Total: 12 8 8 6. 23:18 * Arthur gets to work at disappearing as soon as his cuffs are off and he's got a new gun. He also brings his sword. 23:19 <~abudhabi> Y'all see some bright flashes from the direction you're fleeing to! 23:19 <~abudhabi> !roll 2d6+2,2 23:19 <+PainBot> abudhabi rolled "2d6+2,2": (1+6)+2, (5+4)+2. Total: 9 11. 23:19 <&Vittorio> @Shiiittt - Dogan, you doing ok?@ 23:20 <~abudhabi> !roll 2d6+1 23:20 <+PainBot> abudhabi rolled "2d6+1": (2+4)+1. Total: 7. 23:20 <~abudhabi> !roll 2d6+3 23:20 <+PainBot> abudhabi rolled "2d6+3": (6+3)+3. Total: 12. 23:21 <~abudhabi> Dogen: @We hit them, and they hit us back!@ 23:21 <~abudhabi> !roll 2d6,2 23:21 <+PainBot> abudhabi rolled "2d6,2": (5+6), (2+3). Total: 11 5. 23:21 <~abudhabi> !roll 2d6*10 23:21 <+PainBot> abudhabi rolled "2d6*10": (6+3)*10. Total: 90. 23:21 <~abudhabi> !roll 2d6*10 23:21 <+PainBot> abudhabi rolled "2d6*10": (1+5)*10. Total: 60. 23:22 <~abudhabi> Luffy and Vittorio get back to the ship - admitted into the airlock as it lifts. There's a hostile SDB here too! Looks kinda damaged on the outside, though! 23:23 <~abudhabi> Arthur: Roll Dex + Stealth + 2. 23:23 <&Arthur> !2d6+1+1+2 23:23 <+PainBot> Arthur rolled "2d6+1+1+2": (4+6)+1+1+2. Total: 14. 23:24 <~abudhabi> Luffy, Vittorio: Taking up any roles on the ship? 23:24 * Vittorio will take over the piloting 23:25 * Luffy takes aturret 23:26 <~abudhabi> Right! Assign thrust, Vittorio! 23:26 <&Vittorio> 4 to dodge, 1 to line up 1 to thrust 23:27 <~abudhabi> Going where? 23:28 <&Vittorio> Up? 23:28 <~abudhabi> OK. 23:29 <~abudhabi> Luffy: Roll turretting! You're currently at -3 because you're in silly-close range. 23:29 <~abudhabi> Belay that, only -1. 23:30 <&Luffy> !2d6+1+3-1: pew pew 23:30 <+PainBot> Luffy rolled "pew pew": (3+6)+1+3-1. Total: 12. 23:30 <~abudhabi> Range is now short. The other guys are using all their thrust to dodge. 23:31 <~abudhabi> Luffy: These are double particle beams, roll again. 23:32 <&Luffy> !2d6+1+3-1: pew pew 23:32 <+PainBot> Luffy rolled "pew pew": (4+1)+1+3-1. Total: 8. 23:32 <~abudhabi> Hit by 2 and miss. 23:32 <&Luffy> !3d6+2 23:32 <+PainBot> Luffy rolled "3d6+2": (6+2+6)+2. Total: 16. 23:32 <~abudhabi> !roll 2d6,2 23:32 <+PainBot> abudhabi rolled "2d6,2": (1+5), (6+1). Total: 6 7. 23:33 <~abudhabi> !roll 2d6+1-1,2 23:33 <+PainBot> abudhabi rolled "2d6+1-1,2": (6+1)+1-1, (4+2)+1-1. Total: 7 6. 23:33 <~abudhabi> The other gunner misses. 23:33 <~abudhabi> Now they shoot! 23:33 <~abudhabi> !roll 2d6+1-1,4 23:33 <+PainBot> abudhabi rolled "2d6+1-1,4": (2+4)+1-1, (4+1)+1-1, (5+5)+1-1, (5+2)+1-1. Total: 6 5 10 7. 23:33 <~abudhabi> !roll 2d6 23:33 <+PainBot> abudhabi rolled "2d6": (1+2). Total: 3. 23:34 <~abudhabi> Hit but no damaged. 23:34 <~abudhabi> No actual damage done to you, so no need for ops. 23:34 <~abudhabi> Vittorio: New turn! You're in low orbit, range is short. Allocate thrust? 23:34 <&Vittorio> 4 to line up, 2 to dodge 23:35 <&Luffy> !2d6+1+3-1: pew pew 23:35 <+PainBot> Luffy rolled "pew pew": (1+5)+1+3-1. Total: 9. 23:35 <&Luffy> !2d6+1+3-1: pew pew 23:35 <+PainBot> Luffy rolled "pew pew": (2+2)+1+3-1. Total: 7. 23:35 <~abudhabi> Vittorio: Roll DexPilot. 23:38 <~abudhabi> They are dodging again. 23:38 <&Vittorio> scratch that, 1 to line up 5 to dodge 23:38 <~abudhabi> Roll it. 23:38 <&Vittorio> !2d6+2+3 : Dex Pilot 23:38 <+PainBot> Vittorio rolled "Dex Pilot": (1+1)+2+3. Total: 7. 23:38 <~abudhabi> Luffy misses. 23:38 <~abudhabi> !roll 2d6+1-1,2 23:38 <+PainBot> abudhabi rolled "2d6+1-1,2": (6+4)+1-1, (3+3)+1-1. Total: 10 6. 23:38 <~abudhabi> !roll 3d6 23:38 <+PainBot> abudhabi rolled "3d6": (3+6+1). Total: 10. 23:38 <~abudhabi> !roll 2d6 23:38 <+PainBot> abudhabi rolled "2d6": (4+3). Total: 7. 23:38 <~abudhabi> !roll 2d6 23:38 <+PainBot> abudhabi rolled "2d6": (4+5). Total: 9. 23:39 <~abudhabi> !Roll 2d6*20 23:39 <+PainBot> abudhabi rolled "2d6*20": (5+1)*20. Total: 120. 23:39 <~abudhabi> !roll 2d6+1-1: Let's try missiles! 23:39 <+PainBot> abudhabi rolled "Let's try missiles!": (1+6)+1-1. Total: 7. 23:39 <~abudhabi> !roll 2d6+1-1,2: All of them even 23:39 <+PainBot> abudhabi rolled "All of them even": (4+1)+1-1, (2+1)+1-1. Total: 5 3. 23:40 <~abudhabi> Wow. 23:40 <~abudhabi> Your other gunners aren't particularly effective. 23:40 <~abudhabi> !roll 2d6+1-1,4 23:40 <+PainBot> abudhabi rolled "2d6+1-1,4": (3+5)+1-1, (1+2)+1-1, (4+1)+1-1, (6+4)+1-1. Total: 8 3 5 10. 23:40 <~abudhabi> !roll 2d6 23:40 <+PainBot> abudhabi rolled "2d6": (5+4). Total: 9. 23:40 <~abudhabi> The opposition hits you again, but it dings off your armour. 23:41 <~abudhabi> New round. Same thrust, Vittorio? 23:41 <&Vittorio> Yep - 1 to line up 5 to dodge 23:41 <~abudhabi> Luffy: Shooty! 23:41 <&Vittorio> !2d6+2+3 : Dex Pilot lining up 23:41 <+PainBot> Vittorio rolled "Dex Pilot lining up": (2+5)+2+3. Total: 12. 23:41 <~abudhabi> That's +1 for Luffy. 23:41 <~abudhabi> !roll 2d6+1,2: Meantime, the others can roll 23:41 <+PainBot> abudhabi rolled "Meantime, the others can roll": (5+5)+1, (6+5)+1. Total: 11 12. 23:42 <&Luffy> !2d6+1+3+1: pew pew 23:42 <+PainBot> Luffy rolled "pew pew": (1+2)+1+3+1. Total: 8. 23:42 <&Luffy> !2d6+1+3+1: pew pew 23:42 <+PainBot> Luffy rolled "pew pew": (4+1)+1+3+1. Total: 10. 23:42 <~abudhabi> Hit by 0! 23:42 <~abudhabi> !roll 3d6+1 23:42 <+PainBot> abudhabi rolled "3d6+1": (3+5+6)+1. Total: 15. 23:42 <~abudhabi> !roll 3d6+2 23:42 <+PainBot> abudhabi rolled "3d6+2": (2+4+6)+2. Total: 14. 23:42 <&Luffy> !3d6 23:42 <+PainBot> Luffy rolled "3d6": (4+4+5). Total: 13. 23:43 <~abudhabi> !Roll 2d6 23:43 <+PainBot> abudhabi rolled "2d6": (3+6). Total: 9. 23:43 <~abudhabi> !Roll 2d6,4 23:43 <+PainBot> abudhabi rolled "2d6,4": (1+1), (2+3), (1+6), (1+6). Total: 2 5 7 7. 23:44 <~abudhabi> You're beating them hard! 23:44 <~abudhabi> !roll 2d6+1,3: Missiles! 23:44 <+PainBot> abudhabi rolled "Missiles!": (5+4)+1, (4+2)+1, (2+6)+1. Total: 10 7 9. 23:44 <~abudhabi> Arriving next round. 23:44 <~abudhabi> Vittorio: New round. Assign and roll? 23:44 <&Vittorio> 1 to line up 5 to dodge 23:45 <&Vittorio> !2d6+2+3 : Dex Pilot lining up 23:45 <+PainBot> Vittorio rolled "Dex Pilot lining up": (2+5)+2+3. Total: 12. 23:45 <~abudhabi> Luffy: +1 again! 23:45 <&Luffy> !2d6+1+3+1: pew pew 23:45 <+PainBot> Luffy rolled "pew pew": (1+3)+1+3+1. Total: 9. 23:45 <&Luffy> !2d6+1+3+1: pew pew 23:45 <+PainBot> Luffy rolled "pew pew": (6+3)+1+3+1. Total: 14. 23:45 <~abudhabi> Hit by 4. 23:45 <&Luffy> !3d6+4 23:45 <+PainBot> Luffy rolled "3d6+4": (3+1+3)+4. Total: 11. 23:45 <~abudhabi> !roll 2d6+1,2 23:45 <+PainBot> abudhabi rolled "2d6+1,2": (6+2)+1, (2+2)+1. Total: 9 5. 23:45 <~abudhabi> !roll 2d6+1,2 23:45 <+PainBot> abudhabi rolled "2d6+1,2": (2+6)+1, (2+6)+1. Total: 9 9. 23:46 <~abudhabi> !roll 3d6 23:46 <+PainBot> abudhabi rolled "3d6": (3+1+2). Total: 6. 23:46 <~abudhabi> One missile actually hits! 23:46 <~abudhabi> !roll 2d6 23:46 <+PainBot> abudhabi rolled "2d6": (3+1). Total: 4. 23:46 <~abudhabi> !roll 2d6,2 23:46 <+PainBot> abudhabi rolled "2d6,2": (4+3), (3+1). Total: 7 4. 23:47 <~abudhabi> They shoot back with one turret! 23:47 <~abudhabi> !roll 2d6 23:47 <+PainBot> abudhabi rolled "2d6": (2+2). Total: 4. 23:47 <~abudhabi> And miss! 23:47 <~abudhabi> !roll 2d6 23:47 <+PainBot> abudhabi rolled "2d6": (2+4). Total: 6. 23:47 <~abudhabi> !roll 2d6*10 23:47 <+PainBot> abudhabi rolled "2d6*10": (4+3)*10. Total: 70. 23:47 <~abudhabi> Vittorio: New round! 23:47 <~abudhabi> You know what to do! 23:48 <&Vittorio> 1 to line up 5 to dodge 23:48 <&Vittorio> !2d6+2+3 : Dex Pilot lining up 23:48 <+PainBot> Vittorio rolled "Dex Pilot lining up": (3+4)+2+3. Total: 12. 23:48 <&Luffy> !2d6+1+3+1: pew pew 23:48 <+PainBot> Luffy rolled "pew pew": (3+6)+1+3+1. Total: 14. 23:48 <&Luffy> !2d6+1+3+1: pew pew 23:48 <+PainBot> Luffy rolled "pew pew": (6+5)+1+3+1. Total: 16. 23:48 <~abudhabi> Hits by 4, 6. 23:48 <~abudhabi> !roll 2d6+1,4 23:48 <+PainBot> abudhabi rolled "2d6+1,4": (6+4)+1, (1+4)+1, (4+5)+1, (2+4)+1. Total: 11 6 10 7. 23:48 <&Luffy> !3d6+4 23:48 <+PainBot> Luffy rolled "3d6+4": (4+1+3)+4. Total: 12. 23:48 <&Luffy> !3d6+6 23:48 <+PainBot> Luffy rolled "3d6+6": (4+1+1)+6. Total: 12. 23:49 <~abudhabi> !roll 3d6+1 23:49 <+PainBot> abudhabi rolled "3d6+1": (4+6+2)+1. Total: 13. 23:49 <~abudhabi> !roll 2d6,3 23:49 <+PainBot> abudhabi rolled "2d6,3": (6+3), (1+3), (5+2). Total: 9 4 7. 23:49 <~abudhabi> !roll 1d2: DU 23:49 <+PainBot> abudhabi rolled "DU": (2). Total: 2. 23:50 <~abudhabi> You must have disabled their M-drive. They begin a brief freefall and impact the planet hard. 23:50 <~abudhabi> Combat over. 23:51 <&Vittorio> @so, we raiding a university then?@ 23:51 <~abudhabi> 15 missiles have been spent in this fight. 23:51 <&Arthur> @After you pick me up, yes.@ 23:51 <~abudhabi> Arthur is being stealthy on the planet. And probably sweating a bit about how there are missiles landing all over the city. 23:52 <&Vittorio> @Ok, we'll pick you up then go loot a museum@ 23:52 * Vittorio goes to get Arthur 23:52 <~abudhabi> Not to mention beams of irradiated particles. 23:53 <~abudhabi> Arthur is picked up. 23:53 <&Vittorio> ((we only have 5 missiles left now)) 23:53 <~abudhabi> I presume you're flying directly to the university and doing a rushed loading procedure? 23:53 <&Vittorio> yep 23:54 <~abudhabi> !roll 2d6 23:54 <+PainBot> abudhabi rolled "2d6": (2+6). Total: 8. 23:54 <~abudhabi> With some grav pallets, steel cables and motorized hauling gear that comes standard with cargo holds, you manage to get things done under ten minutes. 23:55 <~abudhabi> Congratulations, now you have a large rock in the hold. 23:55 <&Vittorio> and now we run 23:55 <~abudhabi> Yes. 23:56 <~abudhabi> !roll 2d6+5: Divert power! 23:56 <+PainBot> abudhabi rolled "Divert power!": (6+3)+5. Total: 14. 23:56 <~abudhabi> I guess you'll quite likely arrive accurately wherever it is you are going! 23:56 <~abudhabi> But that's next week.